1. Technical Field
The invention relates to power line networking that is enabled for communication and media streaming, with remote power monitoring and control capable devices for power usage monitoring and control within a local area network. In particular, the invention relates to reducing the carbon foot print of in-home equipment by appropriate use of devices for power monitoring, data collection, and control and communication of said equipment over power lines.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of power lines as a communications medium has been known from early in the 20th century. Due to the higher cost and other limitations for extending the connectivity, the use of such power line communication (PLC) systems has been limited to local area networks (LANs) within homes or offices or, at best, within apartment complexes. PLC has also found a limited number of applications where other types of communication methods do not provide the security and remote connectivity, such as for power line control applications.
Basic devices for connecting to the power line for communication and power supply have been designed and used to provide service within LANs. Due to more efficient competing technologies, the infrastructure for power line communication never developed to make it a mainstream technology. A number of patents and patent applications dating from the early 1900s exist that cover devices and systems for connectivity using power line communications. Despite this early start, PLC technology has not become a main stream communication technology and the adaptation of this technology has been slow. This can be attributed to various reasons including, the higher cost of available devices, the lack of suitable devices for communication using the PLC technology, etc. The result has been that PLC has not found a path for growth in the standard voice and data communication field catered to by technologies such as xDSL, cell phones, and satellite communications.
It is hence necessary to identify an application space where the power line communication technology can be optimally used and to develop devices and systems to cater to the application. Such a use that is emerging is the needed ability to collect information and provide remote control capability for appliances, for example to reduce the carbon footprint of the home. If this emerging application can simultaneously provide a local area network capability catering to the needs of communication and streaming media delivery within a home or office, it could be the optimum application for the growth technology. This application shows promise for the future growth and development of the PLC technology, but it is still necessary to develop and implement suitable sensor units and systems to cater to the needs of this technology and to bring forth its full potential.